Summer Lovin
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: More Chandler and Monica sappiness!


This fic could take place in the 9th or 10th season. Its yet another sappy, lovey, dovey C&M! (I'm on a C&M romance kick right now!( )  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I would love to own Chandler! He's a hottie! I don't own the Will and Grace characters either.  
  
Title: Summer Lovin  
  
Rated: G  
  
Summery: More C& M Sappiness  
  
Chandler was sitting on the sofa watching tv when Monica came in. She made her way to the sofa and plopped down beside him. She glanced at the tv. "Will and Grace huh" she said softly. "Yeah Jack is a hoot, Grace is hot and that Karen she's quite a character" he said turning to look at her. She looked so tired and wore out. She'd been working double shifts at Javu all week. Monica yawned "What about Will" Chandler looked at her. "Huh" he asked. She laughed "You mentioned Grace, Jack, and Karen but what about Will" He shrugged "Eh he's okay" Monica smiled "He's not eh, he's hot" she said yawning again.  
  
Chandler sighed softly "Honey you're working too much, you need a vacation" he whispered. "I don't have time for one I have another double shift tomorrow" she yawned again. "Mon you're wearing yourself out" he said "You're taking some time off and we're gonna go away this weekend just the two of us" he whispered kissing her temple. She snuggled into his arms. "I can't Chandler not right now" He tightened his arms around her gently. "You can and you will" he whispered. "Well I guess it would be nice I haven't spent much time with you lately" She ran her hand along his arm. "So where are you taking me" she asked. "How about Montuk" he whispered "Mmm haven't been there since the jellyfish incident might be kind of fun" she giggled softly. "So when do we leave" He smiled "Tomorrow soon enough" he asked. "Perfect" she said.  
  
The next day they drove up to Montuk in Monica's Porsha. They pulled up to a beautiful beach house. "There better not be a floor of sand in there" Monica teased. Chandler laughed "No sand and no Joey begging us to play strip poker either" he giggled. Monica smiled as she took in the sea air. "I forgot how beautiful it was up here" Chandler nodded "Yeah the veiw is great." She looked at him. "Chandler!" she giggled "You're looking at me" He smiled "I know and like I said the veiw is great" Monica laughed. "I'm gonna go change into my bathing suit and hit the beach you coming" she asked making her way inside the beach house.  
  
Chandler was already on the beach in his swimming trunks when Monica came out wearing a sexy little bikini. Chandler whistled "Mon you, wow you look hot" he grinned. She smiled as she sat on the towel beside him. She looked at his swimming trunks. "What no speedo this time" she teased. Chandler groaned "I can't believe you told the guys I had a speedo" Monica laughed. She pulled a bottle of sun block out. "Chandler, honey could you do my back" He nodded "Sure babe" he took the bottle squeezed some out and began to gently rub it on her back. "You know the last time we were here you said I wasn't boyfriend material" She sighed softly. "Mmm that feels nice" she whispered. "So tell me Mon what changed your mind" he asked.  
  
Monica turned to face him. "Chandler I never changed my mind" Chandler looked at her. "So you married me but you still think I'm not boyfriend material" he asked a bit confused. Monica laughed "No honey what I meant was I never thought you weren't boyfriend material" she whispered. "The truth is I was scared of what I was feeling" she added. "What exactly were you feeling" he asked. " I was having romantic feeling for you and well it scared me" she said. "You were my bestfriend and I was afraid that if we got together we might end up like Ross and Rachel or worse that I'd lose my bestfriend" He lightly touched her face. "But you took a chance in London" She nodded. "I know and I'm glad I did because I have everything I've ever dreamed of"  
  
Chandler sighed "Well almost " he whispered. "Mon you know I wish I could make the last part of your dream come true, I wish we could make a" She stopped him by putting her finger to his lips. "You need to listen better" she teased "I said I have everything I've ever dreamed of" she said with a grin. "But Mon I" he stopped "Oh my God, Mon are you...are we" She smiled and nodded. "Are you sure" he asked. "Yeah that call I got before we left this morning was from the doctor" Chandler smiled "We're having a baby!!" he exclaimed loudly Monica laughed "Could you be any louder" she teased. "Yeah if we were having sex" he giggled. "Chandler!" she laughed playfully hitting him. He looked at her. "There's no way you're working any more double shifts you and our baby need to stay healthy" he grinned setting his hand on her flat belly. "Our baby" she whispered "I never though I'd hear those words they sound nice don't they" Chandler nodded "They sound wonderful"  
  
They spent the whole day on the beach. It was starting to get dark and the sun was setting. "Kiss me" Monica whispered. "Why" Chandler asked. "Oh now you need a reason to kiss me" she teased. "When I was little Rachel and I used to listen to the older girls talking about true love and stuff and once they said if you kiss your true love during a sunset then you'll be in love with each other forever" she said softly. He smiled. "Mon we're gonna be in love forever whether we kiss during a sunset or not" he said softly. "Chandler" she whined "Do you want to hear a pregnant woman beg" she teased. Chandler laughed "Alright, come here" He gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly just as the sun set.  
  
Monica smiled as she looked at him. "Wow great kiss" she whispered. "I could use another one" she teased. Chandler grinned and kissed her again. After the kiss ended he smiled "So ever have sex on the beach" he whispered suggestively. "Chandler!" Monica giggled. "What if someone see us" He smiled "Its a private beach" Monica grinned "Well in that case" she whispered as she kissed him. "Really" he asked a bit surprised. She nodded "Hey what ever keeps you off the balcony big guy" she teased. "Hey" Chandler pretended to pout. "You know fun Bobby was good enough to have sex with on the balcony but me, your loving husband isn't" he whined. "Okay are we talking about fun Bobby or having sex" she teased. "Sex defiantly the sex" Chandler grinned. "Good answer" she whispered pulling him down on her and kissing him. "I love you Chandler" she whispered. "I love you too Mon" he whispered kissing her.  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. I can hear the groans. "Not another sappy Chandler and Monica standalone. I can't help it!! I have writers block with my other fics so I'm on a C&M romantic sappy kick! It won't last forever and my muse will return and my fics will get updated I promise!! I hope you are all having a great summer!! Only a month and a half until the season premiere of Friends!!! Guess what its official Matt LeBlanc will have his own show on NBC in the Friends time slot called *Joey*! And Matthew Perry, Courteney Cox Arquette, David Shcwimmer, Jennifer Aniston, and Lisa Kudrow will make guest appearances from time to time! I'm gonna watch it even though it will never replace Friends!!!! Its Friends Forever!!!!!!!! Oh and Happy Birthday Matt LeBlanc who turns 36 today! 7-25-03!! Happy Birthday Joey!! Heehee. Okay could I be babbling more! Anyway Please read and review. Thanx! 


End file.
